onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 65
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 637, Page 26 D: Hey, Odacchi, you always let a reader say "SBS begin!" right. I love that about Odacchi. So "SBS begi..." From S Shimei kun. O: Eh? Can I really say it? That last letter...for my sake..you left it off for me to say? Ah... Thanks you. Okay let's say it! 1, 2, 3, "m" I got it wrong!! D: Panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties panties..... Penname: Be sure to count the number of panties O: Stop, stop. I said stop. Stop, stop, stop. stop!!! Haaa...haaa.... this panties curse has come again! Three whole postcards worth. All over the surfaces, "panties" was written 3787 times (I counted)!! Don't send anymore! There wasn't even a question or anything! But all throughought I saw a few cases of "penties" or "panies"!! D: I'm a fourth grader who love Fisher Tiger. I always have fun watching One Piece. I have a question for Oda-sensei. What's inside Camie's Backpack? Penname: Aselola No. 1 O: Right. Dreams, probably. And probably also soy sauce and butter (for cooking clams). D: So my question is this: in volume 10, Hachi declaes that, "With the exception of one man on Fishman Island, I'm the number one swordsman "Six Sword Hachi", so is that one exception Hyouzou? If I'm wrong, please kill me. Penname: Yukuron O: No, you're right! A question you were willing to stake your life on!? They trained at the same dojo, but there's no way Hachi can measure up to Hyouzou. Chapter 638, Page 46 R: OH, I GET IT!!! (Don!) Hmm... but I didn't hear you!!! Ha ha!! By Setobyun O: I haven't said anything yet, but... ah ha ha ha ha (that was mean). R: I've got a serious question! So the nine Straw Hats each have a jolly roger, right? So you must have thought up new designs for after the 2 year skip!? From M Hiyu 22 years old O: About those... I just finished them. So the toy companies, right?- they came to me with some disigns and said "How are these?" but I said, "Wrong!" and fixed them, officially settling that matter for the time being. Wel, well, all sorts of companies have trouble spots. So, here you go. R: Recently in One Piece, all kinds of strong fruit users who Luffy can't even compete with have been appearing, one after the other. It seems that usually, in manga and anime, it's established that the hero has the strongest, unbeatable power, so why did toy decide to go with the pree weak-seeming rubber power for Luffy? Penname: Nihon Ganbare O:Ahaha, yeah, that's true. It must seem like a mystery when you consider all the other strong and cool ability users. The answer is simple. It's because that one is the most ridiculus. I don't think I could continue to like my own protagonist if he were strong and cool in the typical way. No matter how serious the story gets, Luffy is there to stretch and inflate. He always give me a chance to fool around. That's the kind of manga I wanted to write. Chapter 639, Page 66 R: Nice to meet you! Straight to the question! My little sister said, " That cutre Ishilly from the Mermaid Over, With the freckles and the droopy eyes- is she the island's ishidai (striped beakfish) mermaid?" Please answer her. She also said, "If the others are based on certain fish, I want to know!" Penname- P&UU O: Ohh. That's right. That's the ishidai Ishilly- one of the island's girls who was kidnapped by Caribou. The beauties from the Mermaid Cove are actually the dancers at the Mermaid Cafe. Hmm...the beauty of there dance could very well bring an end to Sanji's life. I'll introduce the top five of then Mermaid Cafe Dancers: R: Hello! My family and I always have a lot of fun reader One Piece! So, here's a question! Whenever "sun" in kanji is written in the manga, it's expressed as taiyou phonetically, in katakana, usually reserved for foreign words. Is there a reason? I'm kind of curious about this. -Makki O:I see. This was almost subconcious on my part. I write it that way naturally. For example, when I'm writing Childrens lines or stupid Luffy's lines, I deliberately reduce the amount of kanji used and opt to write more words in hiragana. That's because the character speaker wouldn't really understand, so it's unnatural to write their lines with kanji. In the same vein, for the fishpeople who live 10,000 meters below the surface, the sun is something that never penetrates and that they can't see. It's just not a part of their everyday lives. In short, instead of using kanji for something that they yearn for yet don't really understand, it suits me to use the katakana, taiyou, "The Sun Pirates" no kaizokudan with taiyou in katakana and kaizokudan in kanji. It's an awkward name that I like. Chapter 640, Page 86 '''R: Odacchi!! Canned Saba mackerel is delicious!! Penname: Sab Saba Man' O: Saba sure is delicious~! I recommend canned saba with scallions, it's too good!! R: In the scene in volume 64 when the fishman kids ask Luffy to go wild and beat the enemies, I discovered a man approaching them who says :Watashi me sore ga ii". I want you to, too with a shirt that says, in romanji "sore ga II YO". What's up with that? Penname: Trafalgar Law <3 R: What species is the girl in chapter 663 (this is a mistake- reader means 633) who has a shirt that says "TEGA2TUI" (te ga 2 tsui two pairs of hands)? Penname: Takaaki T O: Right. I'll thalk about two points here. First of all, on the matter of the girl, I didn't go as far as thinking of a specific species for her, but I think she's probably a fishman based on an ancient type of fish. Because she's got a lot of fins, probably a type of fish from long ago. As for the clothing...Well, you can see for yourself. When I was frawing up the image gallery to be used for Fishman Island, I got really into the idea of "Situation-Explaining Shirts." So if you search hard enough, I think you'll find alot of them. Even in this book.' '''R: Oda-sensei- In the middle of the story I came across something strange. When the king and princes are all tied up, their expressions look pained, yeah? Isn't that weird? Normally I'd think that a person who's tied up would be smiling broadly, as I am now... You too, no? PEnname: Seisuichya Kero' O: Are. You. Stupid !!! What are you saying, you!! This is a shonen manga!! Ack!! You're that Seuisuichya Kero pervert from before! did they let you out already? Ah!! Excuse me, officer!! Look, he's over there- that guy who likes getting tied up!! PLease Arrest him!...eh!? I'm not connected to him! Eh? Why? He's the real bad guy! *clink* Ah! It seems you've locked me in here! Wait, Officer!? Please... Chapter 642, Page 126 Chapter 643, Page 146 K15R Corner: Page 212 Site Navigation Category:SBS